


Still

by babaddon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaddon/pseuds/babaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were you to do when you have nowhere else to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

> __
> 
> I'll wrap up my bones  
>  And leave them  
>  Out of this home  
>  Out on the road

- **Daughter**  


Leaving the only home you had was no longer a foreign concept. Where he was to go now? Well, that was a more difficult topic to tackle. He would pack up and leave. Just as he was told. Out of the bunker and onto the road. An ice glare pierced his shoulder as he tossed a wrapper into a trash can and zipped his jacket. With a slow turn, hurt eyes met another.

_Two feet standing on a principle._

Betrayal wasn't something he was new to. Hell, he had done so much of it himself. But it was never something he expected from his family. Or well, someone who was family. Perhaps it was what he deserved for slaughtering his brothers and sisters in heaven. No, he deserved a far crueler punishment. 

_Two hands longing for each others warmth._

Their hands brushed softly as Castiel passed the broken man he though he had grown to know well. Those biting words playing over and over in his head. It felt as if smoke clouded his lungs, making it exceptionally harder to breathe. Darkness was falling upon the once light day. A day filled of hope. Now he joined the leaves in the wind. There was nowhere to go.

His entire life had spiraled down. Silence filled the air, the whistle of the wind the only note available. Words clogged the mind of each of them. The broken man watching his former angel walk out the door.

> __
> 
> Still with feet touching  
>  Still with eyes meeting  
>  Still our hands match  
>  Still with hearts beating

\- 

What were you to do when you have nowhere else to go?


End file.
